A distributed database system may comprise a number of partitions, each of which may handle some proportion of workload processed by the distributed database system. Certain partitions in the system may be designated as writable and serve as master partitions for others. These other partitions may replicate data stored in their master and help with load balancing requests to retrieve data stored in the system.
Maintenance operations may be performed on a partition in a distributed database management system. However, performance maintenance on a partition may have an adverse impact on its performance. For example, a maintenance operation may involve actions such as removing unwanted data, defragmenting storage space, and so on that may involve significant consumption of computing resources. Accordingly, performing a maintenance operation on a partition may result in various effects such as falling behind in replication or slowing the processing of requests to store or retrieve data.